


Knights at Arms

by Ekkcentric



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekkcentric/pseuds/Ekkcentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since seeing the Little Giant jousting in the arena, Hinata Shouyou had been taken up by the dream to become like him, to fight and become strong like him. However, when life takes a sudden turn, Hinata may find his dream's likelihood to be even less possible than he'd imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I have been working on for a while and have had chapter one completed for a very long time but haven't posted. I really hope you enjoy the fanfic as much as I am writing it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu I am merely playing in the Creators sandbox.
> 
> ALSO BETA'D BY MY WONDERFUL FRIEND JADE, I LOVE YOU MAN!!

Hinata Shouyou lived in the small village of Yukigaoka. It was always a quiet place because of its size and basically everyone knew each other; people were friendly and were all acquainted with the small orange haired boy who was always filled with excitement and curiosity as he explored the small forests that decorated the outskirts of their village. This was a time for peace because the Kingdoms were settled, no longer at war or at each others throats for land.  
Although, Hinata was only seven years old, and a lot could change in the time it took him to be able to see the outside of his village for the first time but he hoped to explore the different hierarchical cities even if others claimed a small village-boy like him would never get the chance.

That was just how things worked at the time. The villages were almost the lowest of the low, higher than the bandit camps filled with rebels, but they weren't held of great value. They were mainly used for collecting people to join the servant ranks or just farmers and didn't hold much value or purpose to even the smallest of kingdoms except for food. After villages were those that were bigger, holding cities and knights and Kings, of course these were the kingdoms but even then they weren't as important as the Grand Kingdoms such as Shiratorizawa or Aobajousei, cluttered with knights and royalty and with far too much wealth than Hinata would ever spend in his life time.

The closest Kingdom to Yukigaoka was Kitagawa Daiichi; the King candidates for the Grand Kingdoms were taken from there but they did have their own monarchy. Hinata had even heard rumours about who would be the new King but didn't exactly pay attention, he wasn't interested in such matters of course - why would they matter to him when he would never want to be there? To say the truth, the thought of being in such a big place scared him.

Hinata, as a lot of seven year olds did, had a one track mind. He didn't want to care about the matters of the kingdoms because that would mean politics and honestly, what child would care? All Hinata cared about was the fact that his family, though they were little, had managed to save up enough to go visit the jousting arena not far from their village. This was Hinata's ideal way to spend the night, other than helping his mother who had a round swelling belly because of her pregnancy, which was due incredibly soon, Hinata was also excited for that but the jousting match was sooner - that was tonight after all!

As Hinata rushed back to his home, on foot, he was saving up for a bike with doing small tasks for those in his village, the sun was soon going to set and he knew it would be soon that him and his family would be taking one of the carts to the main arena. Excitement was displayed on his face and he practically glowed with it, his broad grin turning frowns around with ease.

“Momma!” Hinata ran into the house, being careful to make sure that the door didn't slam, he was told not to scare his mother while she was in such a fragile state, he didn't want to hurt her, rushing into the kitchen where he could smell the aroma of dinner he spotted his father who was sat at the table, carving an object in his hands, “Is it almost time?”

“Now, now, Shou-chan, you have to eat your dinner first all right? And then we will get ready and go, we don't want to be late on your birthday,” His Mother explained as she ruffled her son’s unruly hair gently, causing him to blush shyly and grin at her. Walking over to the table and pulling himself up onto one of the chairs, kicking his legs out excitedly as he glanced at his father.

“What are ya' making Papa?” Hinata asked curiously as he looked at the block of wood in his hands. His father was a common carpenter, often finding jobs when he could, and his mother did sewing for the local clothing store although she was paid less than his father.

“A crow Shouyou my boy,” His father replied, moving his knife away to show the excited child what he had been working on. His craftsmanship was always very beautiful and it left Hinata in awe, “After all, the one we're rooting for tonight is from Karasuno, the grand kingdom of the crows!”

“What's a crow papa? It jus' looks like a bird to me,” Hinata tilted his head and held out his hand, his father placing the wooden bird in his small hands.

“You'll see after I've painted it but they're truly beautiful creatures, black as the nights sky, soaring high,” His father explained, his eyes sparkling, “I'll have to show you them sometime - or who knows, maybe you'll see them someday with your own eyes.”

“Yeah! I will,” Hinata giggled and smiled as his mother began to set bowls on the table and bread in the middle, chicken stew was something Hinata always enjoyed - besides meat buns that the butcher made, but he wouldn't tell his mother that.

After lunch Hinata belched behind his hand, his mother looking at him scornfully but he just gave her a small grin before excusing himself and he went to his room. It was small and didn't hold much of great value, their house was a small cottage after all, but he changed into some smarter clothing that his mother had made him for his birthday and tried to tame his hair just a little bit, but giggled when nothing came of it. Instead he sat down in front of his window, looking at the setting Sun and seeing the arena beginning to light up in the distance, his stomach filling with butterflies.

“Are you ready then Shou-chan? The cart should be here soon,” His mother called for him around an hour later.

"Coming Ma!" Hinata replied excitedly and ran back into the kitchen to see his mother, one hand on her stomach and the other on her hip, wiping a small bit of food off of his face and sighing with relief before leading him and his father outside but before they headed to the cart. Hinata stopped, spotting two of his very close friends on board. Kouji Sekimukai and Yukitaka Izumi.

“Izumin, Kouji! I didn't expect you to be here, why didn't you tell me?” Hinata pouted as he rushed forward, leaping onto the cart, his jump always did surprise those that weren't used to it.

“Hehh, we were trying to keep it a secret of course, even if jousting isn't all that great,” Kouji replied, feigning a bored expression.

“It’s your birthday Shou-chan, of course we'd be here to celebrate it,” Izumi responded and Hinata smiled as he settled between the both of them, even though they were all the same age, Hinata was still the shortest, it was like he never grew at all.

The journey passed like no tomorrow, after all it wasn't exactly miles away but Hinata could hear the cheering coming from within the arena, the louder it got, the more the excited butterflies in his stomach bounced.

“You're way to excited, it’s just knights,” Kouji criticized and Hinata shot him a meaningful look.

“But they're so strong!” Hinata exclaimed, waving his arms to add some more emphasis to what he really meant, “Why wouldn't I be excited?”

Kouji tutted and let out a chuckle as the cart stopped. Hinata ran ahead towards to door, but realising his parents had the tickets he reluctantly waited for them. It looked warm inside the arena anyway and it was pretty cold outside, even for the summer months but they lived in the mountains after all.

“Calm down a little Shou-chan,” His mother told him as she caught up, a hand on her stomach as his father supported her towards the tickets vendor, handing their tickets over they went to find some free seats near the front so Hinata would be able to get a good view of those jousting in the arena. Hinata buzzed with thrill and squeezed his hands together as he waited for the announcer, almost jumping in his seat but soon the arena filled and all the lamps were blown out by several servants around and the fires were lit, spotlighting the arena perfectly.

“We welcome you all to the annual jousting match, in which we will be showing you the jousting tourney of all the hard work our knights have been pushing for these last few weeks,” The announcer began. He stood in the middle of the arena, since it was so quiet everyone could hear him as his voice echoed, “This is the first time we've hosted in such a desolate location but there's always a first for everything, right? So tonight we welcome our beginning two fighters into the arena, as you may or may not know, the rules go that the winner stays in and the one with the most overall wins, wins the tournament.”

The arena filled with the sounds of cheers as the two contestants came into the arena, Hinata immediately noticed one was definitely a lot smaller than the other but he held a confident vibe and the feathered cloak that was covering him complimented his black hair. He was proud to be in the arena, he wasn't going to lose.

“Oi, that's the Small Giant,” His father whispered to him as he saw Hinata's gaping, ruffling his son’s hair he waited for the actual match to begin, the two knights pulled themselves onto their horses and held themselves steady while they waited for the arena to calm down once again, tension now lingering in the air.

“He really is little...” Hinata murmured to himself in amazement as he watched the match begin, gripping onto the stand in front of him. He was frightened to blink in case he missed anything and saw the horses running at each other. Before he knew it the Small Giant leapt into the air, his timing perfect when he knocked his opponents lance out of the way with his own before knocking him off his horse. Landing skilfully on his own horse he grinned and headed to the other side of the arena, controlling his steed and glancing at his fallen enemy of the night, the crowd cheering for the Small Giant as he waved, looking for certain faces in the crowd, Hinata even thought he may have waved at him and he grinned.

“Did ya' see that Papa! He waved at me!” Hinata tugged on his father’s sleeve gently to get his attention and looked back at the Small Giant who had climbed back onto his horse to prepare for the next round.

“That's wonderful Shouyou,” His father added distractedly, glancing at his wife and trying to catch her eye to make sure she was okay, pregnancy was a strain on the body after all and he sometimes got worried for her, even though he knew she was a strong woman.

The rest of the jousting matches went the same, the Small Giant beating each of his opponents with fluidity and grace, he was just like the crows his father had tried to explain to him and he smiled to himself, this was his best birthday ever, being able to watch something so brilliant amazed him.

However, the night did eventually draw to a close and the knights returned to their quarters after a badge was given to the winner, the Small Giant of course, and the audience was made to leave after the fire pits were beginning to be burned out. Hinata held his parents hands and watched out as his two friends walked ahead with their parents.

“Papa… Mama… Thanks for bringin' me tonight,” Hinata murmured tiredly as his father pulled him onto his back instead, they all headed to the cart and settled inside as the horses set off, bringing the sleepy family back to their village.

“There's one more present for you Shouyou,” His father whispered, pulling out the small wooden crow from earlier, which had been painted, and placed it in the equally small boys open palms, he let out a small squeal and gripped it tight in his fingers, closing his eyes he cuddled up more to his father.

“Thank you,” He whispered gratefully, tears of happiness beading in his eyes as his mother looked at him lovingly. She brushed a hand through his unruly hair before he began to sleep in the warm embrace of his mother and family, the smile still secure on his face as he dreamed of one day being where the Small Giant stood himself.


	2. My turn to cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end, whether sooner or later and the same applies to Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter practically wrote itself, I'm trying to keep up with weekly updates but if college begins to become more of a struggle than it already is, I'll probably change the update structure.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that left kudos on the last chapter and I hope you enjoy 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Haikyuu, this is Haruichi Furudate's sandbox and I am merely playing in it.
> 
> Also thanks to my wonderful friend Jade who never fails to make me smile when she betas my work. (She knows why)

All good things must come to an end.

Although Hinata never lived in the lap of luxury, he'd mostly always gotten what he'd wanted when he needed it, he stuck with necessities and never asked for more than he needed. Even his birthday, as extravagant as it may seemed to him, wasn't all that his parents wished to give him. If they could give him the world, they would without a second thought. 

A couple of months after his birthday they welcomed a new member into their family, Natsu - Hinata's little sister. Money was getting even tighter but they cherished her like any family would, though even then, they didn't expect things to get worse.

It did.

It got to the point where Hinata couldn't even comprehend what had happened, how could they be so unlucky?

Illness swept over Yukigaoka, taking Hinata's fathers life and many of those in the village. There was nothing to be done except hope that you didn't get it yourself. The death of Hinata's father stripped the family of their main source of income. They could hardly even afford a proper send off, but they wanted it, even if it meant they'd have to sell their house and move somewhere cheaper.

The natural send off in Yukigaoka was a cremation. Some did take other traditions and opted for burials but Hinata's family stuck to their own. Natsu wasn't allowed to the funeral, only being a few months old it was risky for her to be near someone that had carried the disease, even her own father, she'd cried when she didn't see him in the house any more but not as much as Hinata did on the day. 

A priest led the ceremony for them, there weren't many that attended, close family friends but it was still quiet as the priest read the prayer and even after that, as his mother read her eulogy, the clouds darkening over the sun like the lights in the sunshine child’s eyes when he walked up to see the face of his father - so peaceful, as if sleeping, how he wished he was.

“I-I should be saying goodbye...” Hinata whispered, tears streaking down his face as he gripped the edge of the coffin shakily, a small hiccup passing through his lips, “But I really didn't want to, I d-didn't want to believe the disease had gotten you too, not my Papa, so strong...” He breathed out, trying to steady his shaky hands, “I miss you Papa, but I know you have to go now.”

The skies opened up as Hinata placed the small object he'd been holding in his hands in the temporary coffin with his father. The beautifully painted black crow that his father had given him, not even that long ago.

“I hope that he'll guard you… like the crows of Karasuno,” Hinata whispered, “A-And that you'll find us in the next life.”

Hinata felt his heart clench, the tears blurring his vision as he had to return to his seat. The priest finished the ceremony and the curtains in front of the coffin began close. Hinata wished he could have said he'd stayed strong to the end of the ceremony, but really, he'd had to be ushered out when his sobs became too loud for the priest to speak over him.

__

 

Life was harder than ever before now that Hinata's father was gone. The young boy took jobs around the village and began to eat less to make sure his mother and sister ate too. He had always been small and maybe eating less didn't really help considering his regular appetite; he lost weight and would often find himself plagued by a constant cough, a sign of the illness but it never spread much further than that. 

A year passed and Hinata turned eight years old. The sky was alight with a different celebration from a different type of Kingdom. Aobajousei invaded Yukigaoka on July 21st, however the townspeople put up no sort of resistance, in fact they kind of welcomed the knights that came to protect their village. After all, there had been many threats from neighbouring places such as Shiratorizawa.

That didn't mean Hinata was happy with it though. He was worried for his small family and would be incredibly brash whenever knights would approach him while he did errands for the people. They even asked him to do jobs for them and that made him snap almost angrily. 

“Why should I help you, you can for certain help ya’ selves!” is what he had said, the knights only looked down at him disgust, a short kid standing up to them, how laughable.

“You probably shouldn't talk to the knights like that,” A boy, seemingly two years older than Hinata sighed at him once the knights had parted, “They won't always be friendly you know.”

“Hah? And what do you know?” Hinata grumbled, leaning against his bike and crossing his arms. 

“Well… that's my father so I recommend you not be rude,” The boy added, “It would be bad if a short kid like you acted like that.”

“S-Sho- W-Well I may be short but I'm not scared of them!” Hinata huffed, “And you're from Aobajousei too?! I didn't know they brought kids with them… Who are you anyway?”

“Of course they do, we have to experience the outside too… and you're younger than me so treat me with a bit more respect,” The boy sighed and shook his head, “I'm in line to protect the next heir of Aobajousei, which is the reason why I'm here. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“I-Iwaizumi… Hajime,” Hinata nodded his head slowly, finally giving in, “I guess… not all people of Aobajousei are cruel.”

“Oh but some of them definitely are… and childish too,” Iwaizumi looked overcome by a look of annoyance as he spoke, perhaps he was speaking of someone he knew? “Anyway- I'd stay out of the way of the guards for now, I hear they're picking Queen-candidates.”

“Queen… candidates? But Queens are female, why should I worry?” Hinata arched an eyebrow.

“You… seriously don't know of the traditions?” Iwaizumi looked almost shocked.

“Traditions? It’s just traditional for a man and a woman ta' marry… thas' all,” Hinata looked confused.

“It… works quite a bit differently outside your village believe me,” Iwaizumi explained, “It's not just men and women that marry, both genders can marry if they wish but it’s generally more feminine looking men that are picked or… cute I guess you could say, for Queen candidates.”

“But… Men can't have babies!” Hinata squawked, causing Iwaizumi to clamp his hand over his mouth.

“Shh shh, I know they can't but adoption is a pretty big thing! As well as surrogacy...” Iwaizumi explained, only causing Hinata to look more and more confused by the second, “Well… I guess you'll understand more when you get older.”

“Hajime! We're going hunting, hurry up!” A gruff man called, his voice mostly muffled by his beard.

“Coming father!” Iwaizumi replied and glanced at Hinata, “If I don't see you around, I wish you the best of luck.”

“Uh… thanks...” Hinata replied as he watched Iwaizumi run after his father and eventually disappear into the woods behind them, realisation hitting him as he repeated Iwaizumi's words in his head, “Wait… did he call me cute?!”

__

Hinata never saw Iwaizumi after that. He'd tried to find him in the first couple of weeks but the main guards of Aobajousei had been called back and replaced with guards from Kitagawa Daiichi, a neighbouring hierarchical Kingdom that had recently named their newest heir, Kageyama Tobio. Not that Hinata cared much, he'd probably just be as much as a ponce as the rest of the upper class anyway. 

However, just like Iwaizumi had mentioned, they brought Queen-candidate scouts along with them, motherly looking women in plain dresses and aprons that went around and inspected the children of the village. Hinata had tried to hide from them the best he could although most of the time the scouts sneered at the boys of Yukigaoka for clearly being too disgusting for their tastes. Even then, there weren't that many that were actually near the age of the heir that were befitting, so most of the time they scouted females. Natsu had also been abstained which had been a relief for both Hinata and his mother. 

It was evening when the household heard a knock on the door. Natsu was sat up on the floor, clinging to one of the frail wooden chairs and Hinata had been lazing on the bed he shared with his mother. Money was tight so that had been the case for a while. His mother got up, making sure Natsu was steady before going to answer the door. 

Upon opening it she was greeted by a large woman with a huge smile on her face. “This is the Hinata residence, correct?” She asked, her accent sounding posh and her voice large, “We haven't properly checked here for Queen-candidates.”

“But… you checked yesterday,” Their mother spoke up, sounding slightly worried, when they checked yesterday Hinata had been out and had avoided them. 

“Ah, we did, but we didn't get to see your son!” The woman replied, hands on her hips she peeked around Hinata's mother, “Is he here now?”

“I… no er… Yes, he is,” His mother replied eventually, glancing inside, “Shou-chan, will you come here for a second?”

Hinata glanced at the door worriedly and bit his lip before getting up and walking to the door, he hadn't bathed yet so he had a bit of dirt on his face that his mother impatiently rubbed off when he reached the door, trying to fix his ruffled hair. 

“My! Isn't he adorable?” The lady cooed, gently tugging on Hinata's arm to see him better, pushing up her round rimmed glasses, “I'm certain the other girls will agree - with your permission we'd love to scout him.”

“With my permission… I can reject, right?” His mother replied and Hinata looked at her hopefully.

“Why of course you can… But since he is the only male of the household we would be willing to fund you while we train him, especially enough to move into… much better living conditions,” The woman explained.

“Momma… I think it might actually be… a good idea,” Hinata whispered, looking unsure as he tugged lightly on the edge of her skirt, “It'll mean you and Natsu can afford to live, right?”

“Of course Shou-chan but… we won't… see you,” His mother looked almost heartbroken, torn in between two solutions.

“It's really my decision right? And… I probably won' … be good enough so… might as well right?” Hinata explained, looking between the lady and his mother. 

“Shou-chan… you dreamt of becoming a knight right? What about your dream...” His mother sighed.

“You're… way more important than my dreams, you and Natsu,” Hinata smiled brightly, squeezing her hand, “And… I'll be back before you ever know it!”

“How heart-warming...” The lady whispered, mopping her eyes with her apron and looking at the small family, “We'll be leaving in a weeks time, enough for you to say your goodbyes to your friend and family, once a month we will send out money to your family on your behalf, if you're good you can also send letters to them.”

“...Okay,” Hinata nodded his head, looking slightly more determined. 

“Oh I hope I get to be one of the women that looks after your group, after all you're plenty adorable, I'm sure the heir will… love you,” The lady beamed at him and Hinata tried to hide his appalled expression, “I'm Nakahara Fuji, but of course you can call me Fuji-san.”

“Okay… Fuji-san,” Hinata nodded his head. 

“Pack what you can and I'll see you in a weeks time!” Fuji hummed as she turned her back, Hinata's mother closing the door behind her once Hinata was back inside. 

'What… have I just signed up to?' Hinata thought, rubbing his eyes weakly and sitting down with Natsu, his mother looking at him worriedly as he cradled Natsu in his arms, perhaps for one of the last times.


	3. For you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, life and especially college got in the way, I'll try keep updates regular but I can't promise
> 
> Sorry again!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Haikyuu, this is Haruichi Furudate's sandbox and I am merely playing in it.
> 
> Also thanks to my wonderful friend Jade who beta'd the mess I call my work and she made me smile once again!

Hinata was given exactly a week to pack. While he'd always wished for time to speed up so he could grow older and stronger quicker, he wished the week never had to end as this would be the week he would be stripped from his family, possibly forever, if the small chance occurred that he was picked as the Queen for Kitagawa Daiichi.

“Now you be good, okay Shou-chan?” His mother smoothed down his unruly hair a little and gave him a strong hug, Natsu clinging onto her leg, “Make sure to write to us!”

“Well I'll try...” Hinata tried to smile and hid his face in his mother’s shirt, holding back tears as he turned to Natsu, kneeling down and hugging her also, “And you be good for Ma' okay? I don't wanna hear about her cryin' okay?” Natsu nodded her head firmly and Hinata smiled, kissing her gently on the forehead and ruffling her hair before he took a deep breath and took a step back.

“I can't believe you ended up getting picked Shou-chan!” Izumi patted him on the back, “You'll write to us too right? While we're slaving away and you're living the high life!”

“Izumin...” Hinata coughed at the hard slam to his back, Izumi was getting quite strong but he was always well fed and trained after all, he had the time for that.

“Yeah, ya’ better be able to show us a thing or two when ya’ get back, I heard they're pretty strong over them parts,” Kouji whistled and Hinata grinned, nodding his head. 

“Weren't the elves spotted there recently?” Izumi offered, stroking his chin curiously and grinning.

“C'mooon they died out ages ago,” Kouji argued, shaking his head.

“You can't always be sure, they might've just gone into hiding! My mother says-”

“Blah blah, who cares what ya’ mother says!”

“Guys!” Hinata cut into the twos bickering, “I'm gonna miss you!”

“Well of course you wi-” Kouji started.  
“And we'll miss you too of course, Shou-chan! Train well okay?” Izumi cut in and smiled fondly, Hinata nodded his head briskly and glanced at his family and friends for one last time.

“It's time we be leaving Sunshine!” Fuji called from the cart, there were a couple of girls on the back, and a space for himself. The scouts were at the front of the cart with the horses. 

“Coming!” Hinata swiftly replied, rubbing his eyes quickly before running over. Fuji helped him onto the cart, and with a bit of shuffle and organisation he managed to fit snugly at the back, turning as the cart began to move on the path, waving away his memories and old dreams, 'Goodbye Ma, Natsu, Izumin and of course you Kouji.'

The journey felt far too long for Hinata's comfort. Having always been hyperactive, he could hardly contain himself in the cart. His nerves often got to him when the maids mentioned how close they were, and when they made their stops to use the bathroom and pick up other candidates from the villages, he'd often escape to be alone while he could. 

While taking a breather, he leaned against a white building in one of the villages, looking at the forest ahead of him and sighing.  
'I could leave… escape right now and go home…' He thought to himself but shook his head, 'No, I'm here for my family!' 

“Excuse me, are you alright?” A soft voice broke Hinata from his thoughts and he turned to find the origin of it. A blonde haired girl with slightly pointed ears and soft features, in a long white robe that seemed to almost bury her, stood there. She looked worried. “The maids were calling for you...” 

“Uh yeah… sorry,” Hinata apologised and got up, noticing the girl was slightly taller than he was, “Um… are you from this village?” 

“Yes… my mother and I live near the local church… although I recently got picked among the candidates like you… your names Hinata Shouyou right?” The girl questioned.

“Ah yeah… how do you know that?” Hinata blinked surprised. 

“Well they were calling for you...” The girl chuckled shyly and rubbed the back of her neck. Hinata couldn't help but find it captivating. 

“Oh… I see,” Hinata grinned, “Well I should have guessed that - hey, since you know my name, what’s yours?”

“I'm Yachi Hitoka,” She introduced with a small bow. Hinata noticed a small chain with a cross on it dangling from her neck and he smiled, “I hope we can get along?”

“Gwah! Of course we can!” Hinata rushed forward and quickly shook her hand, Yachi looking a little taken aback but laughed at how excitable he was, “I've wanted someone to talk to this entire time! I'll be glad to be your friend Yachi-san!”

“Friend...” Yachi smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand and dropping it almost suddenly, hiding her own hand back in her robe, “Um yes! Shall we head back then?”

“We probably should...” Hinata nodded and sighed. He led the way back to the cart, helping Yachi on and then joining her himself. Once everyone else had returned the journey to Kitagawa Daiichi continued. 

* * *

The journey ended not long after that. They were all brought to a large house on the outskirts of the city which had a vast amount of land surrounding it, as well as a large forest. They always kept the candidates hidden for some reason, Hinata had been told by one of the children within the cart. No one really knew why, maybe the training was just that harsh? Hinata couldn't be sure. 

“This is… kind of intense,” Yachi whispered. Hinata arched an eyebrow curiously as they were all lined up. There was really only about thirty of them in total collected from villages owned by Aobajousei and therefore also owned by Kitagawa Daiichi. 

“I guess...” Hinata replied as looked at the others. They all looked pretty frightened although some looked determined. Hinata also noticed the uneven ratio of boys and girls; the majority were female with only a couple of boys. 

“Silence!” someone called from the front, and Hinata sealed his lips shut and shot a nervous glance to where the voice came to. A tall woman with her hair in a ponytail glared at them and took a step forward, “My name is Ochida Sango and I am the head-maid here at the Queen Candidate residence. I do not want to be seeing you speaking out of turn, am I understood?”

“Y-Yes Ma'am,” the candidates, including Hinata and Yachi, replied. 

“Good… now, you will all be separated into groups of five and be led by your maid to the bathing chambers at specified times. You will then will be required to undertake inspections. New clothes will be assigned to you all, and you will be directed to your sleeping chambers. This will be where you'll spend your time when you are not undergoing training or you're not in your free hours. If you break any of these rules then any additional funding given to your families may be cut, and you will also be punished. Depending on how far you've broken the rules, the harsher the punishment will be,” the head maid explained, “I shall sort you into groups with your maids - I of course will be responsible for one of the groups, this being the five males, since its preferable that they stay in the same rooms as they require more… specific training necessities.”

The five other maids wore dresses with aprons and looked far more approachable than Ochida. The first to step out was Nakahara Fuji, the woman that had brought Hinata here in the first place. He felt a little saddened knowing that he wouldn't be in her group, and he'd have to be cared for by the person he'd deemed as 'Scary Lady.’ He probably wouldn't ever let her know that though. After the other maids had called out their names, Hinata was glad to find out that Yachi would be cared for by Fuji though; at least he knew that she would be taken care of properly.

Now that all the groups were organised well, Hinata was directed along with the four other boys behind Sango. They were led onto a smaller wing of the large building to the showers, to which they found four men that watched over them as they bathed and checked them. They were then given soft clothes to change into and were sent into another room which turned out to be their living and sleeping chambers. 

“Each day you shall wake up at 5:30am sharp, no one likes a lazy Queen! You will then get dressed, make your beds and wash your face. At 6am you shall make your way to the public dining hall where you will be served breakfast. At 6:30am you will return to your rooms and collect your necessary equipment for your lessons for the day. These will be a range of lessons from mathematics to table manners, and you shall also be fitted for more clothing where necessary. Lunch is at 12pm, at which time you shall be given free time when you have finished your meal - if you return from the yard dirty you will be punished. Your lessons will resume from 13:15pm until 16:30pm. From then you shall get ready for dinner by returning to your living quarters. Once again, you shall be given free time at that until 18:30pm where you will undertake your night lessons that are gender specific. At 20:00pm you will go wash and return to your living quarters for 20:30pm. On occasion supper may be offered if the lessons have been exceptionally lengthy, although, I expect you to be sleeping by 21:30pm,” Sango explained to them once they'd all been assigned their beds. “I expect you to remember this schedule although eventually over time, it will be like clockwork. Since it is late now you will all attend a supper session and return here to sleep. Only tomorrow morning shall we be the ones to wake you at 5:30pm, before your natural body clock sets in. After that you shall be required to wake yourselves.”

Guiding the boys to the dining hall they were met with an extravagant setting, far more pricey than any of them had ever seen before. There were large tables across the hall with paintings on the wall, a large marble fireplace covered in gold that crackled and warmed the whole room, and at the back was a huge window with stained glass panes. The entire room was illuminated by a crystal chandelier hanging from above. 

“How about you take your seats instead of gawking?” Sango offered and they all gladly sat, the food being placed in front of them as they took in the room. As they were served more people began to fill the room, servants and the female candidates of course joined along with their own head maids.

“You may eat,” Sango nodded, “Although - be proper, do not eat like a slob or we will treat you like one.”

Hinata tried his best to eat properly once he was allowed. Spotting Yachi clasping her hands together before she dug in to eat, it almost escaped his mind that she was from a church as he was far too focused on filling his stomach. He didn't think he had ever had food like this before, even when his father was alive. It was delicious, and even though he missed his mother’s home cooking and the meat buns from the stall in the village centre, this was good and it filled him quickly. 

Glancing around his own table he took in the appearance of the boys around him. They were all dressed in similar clothes to his own and all had stereotypically pretty features - long eyelashes and slightly longer hair, not messy and bright like his own. There was a mixture of blondes and brunettes and it made him wonder why he'd been chosen. He'd never really seen himself as 'pretty': he had unruly bright ginger hair; a dust of freckles (especially in the hot summer months); he wasn't overly tall; he looked frail; and you could easily tell he didn't have a rich heritage, so why him? Why pick him when he was so much plainer in comparison to everyone else? Yachi was an obvious choice, she was cute and would probably grow up to be beautiful, but him? He didn't see it. 

“Uh… Hello! Are you okay?” Someone from beside him asked, realisation striking as he noticed it must have been one of the other boys. 

“Ah sorry… I was just distracted...” Hinata mumbled shyly, his face flushing red from the embarrassment.

“Just watch it, I think Ochida-san was about to come scold you for holding your food in front of your mouth for too long or something stupid like that,” the boy shrugged his shoulders and placed his utensils down neatly, “I'm Kunimi Akira by the way.”

“I'm Hinata… Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata replied as he put his utensils down similarly to Kunimi, hoping he'd gotten it correct.

“I was born here so just follow my lead if you get a little stuck. Don't try get in Ochida-san's way of course, she's a nightmare if you tick her off,” Kunimi explained, “And whatever you do, don't break the rules, you'll… really regret that. They have full control of you here.”

Hinata gulped and tried to put on a confident expression, despite the nerves bubbling in his now full stomach. “I-I'm not scared,” He stuttered, “I can handle it.”

“You look like you can hardly handle a feather, let alone her,” Kunimi chuckled, “Just be careful Pipsqueak, you don't wanna’ ruin it here, you have some potential.”

“I… really don't,” Hinata replied, shaking his head and turning away.

“Really… I hear Kageyama has an interest for intriguing pawns, so you suit perfectly,” Kunimi murmured sounding annoyed.

“Pawns?” Hinata questioned, looking at him confused.

“Even if you become Queen, even if any of us here do,” Kunimi explained, “Kageyama Tobio will only ever see you as a pawn he can use in his rule. You're nothing to him if you aren't worthy of the King.”


	4. Just One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short update but the previous chapter had been split in two for this purpose!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Haikyuu, this is Haruichi Furudate's sandbox and I am merely playing in it.
> 
> Thank you Jade you wonderful beta you~

Hinata's new schedule was quickly set under way and he easily found himself falling into the routine. He was used to waking at the break of dawn to work and this hardly felt any different. He soon began to enjoy his time at the Candidate House, even if he hadn't expected it. He wrote to his family frequently about his studies and training, though he had to be careful not to get behind. Hinata found it all quite difficult to follow so Yachi did try help him where she could. 

While learning to become the 'ideal Queen,' Hinata would often sneak off during his free time to work on what he called his 'real training,' to become the strong knight he had often dreamt that he could be. He worked mostly on his leg strength and tried to make it seem like he was just keeping himself in shape when really, he just wanted to grow stronger.

Life continued with this and within the blink of the eye, four years had passed without his recollection. Hinata had turned twelve without once meeting the heir to Kitagawa Daiichi, Kageyama Tobio.

Though he hadn't noticed time passing he had noticed changes. He'd grown slightly taller, though not by much; he was still much shorter than the other boys in the house and Yachi still remained at a similar height to him since she had already begun what he learnt was 'puberty.' His hair had grown longer, however it was frequently cut, just never really tamed. He gained more freckles on his pale skin, but most of all, he felt stronger, like all this work was finally getting him somewhere.

* * *

One day in Spring, Ochida took the five boys out to the forest. Once there she spread them out and gave them a map and a dagger each before leaving them, instructing them to find their way back to the household using only the map and their instincts. After all, ‘navigation was the key to success’ she often claimed. 

Hinata didn't really feel afraid. Although he knew his navigation skills were terrible, he knew without a doubt he could handle himself in a fight, so he would be fine. He began to walk, trying to follow the map through the forest, watching the sunlight break through the gaps in the leaves and dance on the grass in front of him. He found a waterfall drizzling into a small lake, and he knelt down, talking time to wash his face, leaving his sheathed dagger in front of him as he did so.

However, being the clumsy person he was, Hinata knocked the dagger and it plopped briskly into the water. Making a grab for it he quickly rushed back but he missed it by a fraction. He could swim, but he knew it would be risky since Ochida definitely didn't want them coming back too messy. Sighing, Hinata sat back on the edge and tried to think about what he could do. 

“Excuse me,” Hinata heard a voice and looked up; above the lake was a shining light. Covering his eyes carefully he tried to listen, “Which dagger did you drop, the wood or the steel?” 

“Eh? Well… Of course I dropped the wooden dagger… It was quite heavy so it dropped to the bottom of the pool,” Hinata murmured embarrassedly as he tried to peek between his fingers and unsuccessfully adjust his eyes to the light.

“Are you sure you dropped the wood? Was it not the silver or the steel?” The voice asked again. Hinata shook his head firmly. The fact that he should never tell lies had always been deep set in his mind. 

“Your honesty… I'm impressed,” The voice chuckled and Hinata felt movement beside him as the light began to fade, “Take these, they'll be much more worthy for you on your Quest, young crow. Let your true story begin.”

Once the light had faded Hinata removed his hands from his face and glanced beside him, seeing three blades laid neatly in front of him: the wooden dagger that he had originally dropped; a steel dagger; and a silver dagger. He would have felt shocked if he wasn't so excited, hiding the two new daggers away in his pouch. Returning to the map Hinata worked his way out of the forest with a new spring in his step. *

* * *

Two years after his encounter with 'the light seer,' Hinata had turned fourteen. Yachi came and wished him happy birthday while he was in the linen room - she'd gifted him a pair of gold armlets that had been kept in the male lineage of her family for quite some time.

“Are you sure about this? I couldn't possibly...” Hinata had tried to persuade her to allow him to return them but to no avail. 

“You are part of my family now Hinata,” Yachi smiled at him softly, tucking her hair behind her ears, something she hardly did since many did mock her for the slight point at the tip, “So you… definitely deserve them and I think they'll help you in the long run. After all… they're descended from… that part of my family you know?”

Hinata remembered Yachi confiding in him about the elven lineage in her family and nodded his head. “I sure hope so, thank you!” He grinned as he spoke and hugged her enthusiastically, making her chuckled. 

“Plus, you're actually taller than me now,” Yachi added, “You can add that to your list of achievements!”

“Eh… You're a girl so it’s not that great of an achievement...” Hinata murmured bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“And I hear,” Yachi added, “Since it’s your birthday, you'll finally have the chance to meet him today.”

“Meet who?” Hinata replied, not seeming all that interested as he sipped his lemonade after putting on his armlets. Since it was his birthday didn't that mean he could get the day off? Why would he be scheduled to meet anyone unless-

“Kageyama Tobio of course!” Yachi replied brightly. Hinata almost spat out his drink, accidentally allowing it to slip into his wind pipe instead. Spluttering, he covered his mouth and tried to catch his breath. 

“No way! I don't wanna’!” Hinata complained. 

“Well… It's kind of unavoidable,” Yachi replied apologetically.

A knock sounded on the door to the linen room and both Yachi and Hinata turned towards it before a teenager, one oddly familiar to Hinata peered through the side. 

“I came to collect Hinata Shouyou,” The teenager replied, “You've been requested to meet Kageyama Tobio within the next hour...”

“Wait… aren't you…” Hinata squinted a little and then looked a little shocked, “Iwaizumi Hajime? What are you doing here?!”

“Collecting you - other than that I'm also here with the… ugh,” Iwaizumi cringed at the thought, “Newly crowned King of Aobajousei, he wanted to visit his 'sweet Tobio-chan' while we were here.”

“You mean Oikawa Tooru? The Grand King?” Yachi spluttered, a little shocked, “You work for him?”

Iwaizumi glanced at Yachi, seemingly having only just noticed her he grumbled a little, “You could say that… I'm one of the Jacks in charge of guarding him actually… only the strongest knights really have that position,” he murmured.

“You became a knight too?” Hinata whined and pouted, kind of like a child, “I'm so jealous.”

“Well I did warn you,” Iwaizumi added, “Now, as I mentioned, you'll be required within the hour so… I'd probably get scrubbed up and prepare yourself or something… Kageyama isn't exactly one of the most approachable of folk...” 

“Ugh… Okay,” Hinata sighed and got up, giving Yachi a swift hug before he headed to the door. Noticing the large height difference between him and Iwaizumi made him pout slightly as he was led back to his quarters to change into his best attire. Although he picked the one without the sleeves, wanting to show off his new circlets a little, he also made sure his daggers were concealed on the belt under his shirt and left his room, turning to Iwaizumi with a determined look on his face.

“Let’s go meet the King then,” He said confidently, although he felt the strong nerves in his stomach, wanting to flee to the closest bathroom to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *During this chapter there was a reference to "The Honest Woodman," also known as "The Golden Axe," or "Mercury and the Woodman," which is featured in Aesop's Fables, I would have made one of the daggers gold but in reality, gold isn't actually that strong and would be far too flashy for the time being.
> 
> Next chapter will probably have what some of you (I hope) have been waiting for and maybe a small surprise along the way!


End file.
